Second Chances
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots based off of prompts I receive on Tumblr or here. All Outlaw Queen with a couple Mommy!Regina/Daddy!Robin feels mixed in. Now M-rated due to smut requests. Enjoy!
1. What If?

**Second Chances**

**A/N: It has been 3 years since I have posted anything I have written. One of my followers on Tumblr randomly gave me a "Regina and Robin meet at the tavern" prompt, and this is what came out. I am actually really proud of this! So I hope that y'all enjoy!**

…

Her hand tightens on the handle of the door as she stares at her second chance. Even the dirty window couldn't diminish the greenish glow that the pixie dust created around the man with the lion tattoo. Taking a deep breath, Regina jerks the door open and moves toward her destiny.

All it takes is one step and all of her doubts and insecurities come flooding back. Taking this chance meant that she had to let go of so much. She would have to give up any chance of using magic to bring Daniel back. All of the lessons with Rumplestiltskin would have been for nothing.

It also meant that Snow White would get away with her betrayal. She would have to give up her hate and revenge, because what sane man would tie himself to a woman that has a vendetta against a child…

It wouldn't be worth it. Regina turns around, ready to leave the tavern. Unfortunately, she bumps into someone that had come up behind her while she was lost in thought. Annoyed, she tries to walk around him, mumbling "excuse me". All she wants is to get out of there before the man sees her.

An arm extends out, holding the tavern door open while blocking her escape. "In a hurry, love?" The man sneers, leaning in close.

Her nose wrinkles as she glares up at the man, hands resting on her hips. Playing nice would not get her out of this situation, and she knows it. "Out of my way." She snarls.

He grins down at her, some of his teeth rotting while some are missing completely. His hand comes up to brush her cheek. The disgusting smell rolling off of his skin nearly makes her gag. "You'll do, love. I like my women with a little fight in them."

"Thankfully, I am not yours." She slaps his hand away. "And I damn sure did not give you leave to touch me. Now, get out of my way."

The grin fades, replaced with a curled lip. She cannot stop a yelp from escaping as he grabs a handful of hair and presses her against the open door. "Someone needs to teach you some manners, bitch."

Regina begins to claw at the hand in her hair, panic stealing all other rational thought from her. She also forgets that she is trying to keep people from noticing. She starts flailing around, trying to push the man off of her. "Let me go!"

He chuckles and shakes his head. She lets out another cry as he jerks her hair again, attempting to pull her out of the tavern and onto the dark road. If he got her outside, she would not be able to escape.

Suddenly, the man is slammed face-first into the door, shattering the window that she had been looking through earlier. He releases her, and she stumbles backward, into the tavern. She is able to make out a brawl going on as she collapses into the nearest empty chair.

She stares down at her hands as she tries to stop the blood rushing in her ears. This had been a horrible idea and all that damn pixie's fault! The moment she gets her hands on Tinkerbell, she is going to rip her wings off. Who needs a second true love? All she needs is her hatred.

Someone grabs her hands, startling her out of her own mind. She can no longer hear the sounds of fighting, which means all of the drama is over. Now all she has to do is get rid of this person who has dared to touch her and then she can escape without meeting the man with the lion tattoo.

Her sneer fades into shock as she focuses on the hands that hold hers. Well, more like his right forearm. She seems to focus on the tattoo, the blood wanting to rush to her head once again. And although she is resolute in leaving this man behind, she still wants to see the face of the man that could have been her second chance.

Brown eyes glance up and are met by the kindest eyes that she has seen in a long time. A look of concern is etched on his handsome face, another rarity for the new queen. Not many people cared about her anymore. He is kneeling in front of her. "Milady, are you injured?"

"Merely my pride." She says, stiffening her back as if to give credit to her words.

He grins at her, and she can feel her heart begin to beat faster. "A grievous injury indeed."

She cannot keep herself from smiling back at him. "Thank you for your assistance, milord."

The man shakes his head as he stands up. "I am no lord." He pulls her up to her feet. "Robin of Locksley, at your service." He introduces himself with a bow.

She dips into a curtsey. Giving her name is the least she can do. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Regina."

He brings one hand up to his lips. The moment that she feels them brush softly against her knuckles, she know that she will not be leaving the tavern anytime soon. Those eyes seem to stare into her soul as he pulls his mouth away from her skin. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, milady."

…

**A/N: I might do a couple more prompts from Tumblr, if I get them. Especially since I am obsessing over Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan right now. If you want to give me a prompt, message me here or follow my Tumblr (little-miss-gambit)! Thanks guys!**

**-Dream**


	2. Bedtime

**A/N:** Before anyone gets excited, this is NOT a continuation of my last story. It is still a one-shot (for now). If I get the urge to continue, I will post up a notice in the author's note and let you know. Until then, this is now a collection of one-shots. I received these prompts from Tumblr, but I do not mind if you message me a prompt here.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned. All I own is my OUAT calendar…

…..

**Prompt:** Regina does Henry's bedtime routine with Roland. Not Outlaw Queen, so much as Mommy!Regina and all the feels that apply. Enjoy!

…

"Ms. Gina?"

The woman in question starts at the sound of the voice, not used to having a houseguest anymore. She finishes drying the cup in her hand before turning to look at the little boy. Roland looks up at her through his black curls, rubbing at his eyes with a fist. "What is it, sweetheart?" She whispers softly, not wanting to scare the boy.

He yawns, walking a bit closer to her. "I'm sleepy."

She cannot help but chuckle a bit. It is pretty obvious that the boy is exhausted. "Alright, let's go upstairs."

His eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "But what about Papa? He's 'posed to tuck me in."

In all honesty, she does not know if Robin is going to be coming back any time soon. He had shown up half an hour after the séance, clutching his son to his chest and begging her to take the boy in. He had not told her much…just that Roland needed to be protected. One look at the fear in his eyes and she had agreed on the spot. He had placed Roland in her arms and left, saying something about taking care of the problem.

She wants to tell the boy that his father will walk through the door in minutes, just in time to tuck him in, but she can't. Instead, she kneels in front of him. "Would it be alright if I tucked you in?"

His lower lip begins to wobble and she tenses up, waiting for the tears to start up. He dips his head for a moment, wiping at his eyes before he nods his head. "'Kay."

Regina gets to her feet, brushing the creases out of her pants. One hand extends down to the four year old. "Come on."

Instead of grabbing the offered hand, he raises both of his arms to be picked up. She cannot help the smile that curves her lips at the familiar gesture. Henry had often done this exact same thing when he was younger. She reaches down at picks him up.

His arms snake around her neck, and he rests his head on her shoulder. A sigh escapes his lips as he snuggles in closer.

Once again, she gets a sense of déjà vu. Part of her wanted to cry and memories of Henry doing the exact same thing flood her mind. He had absolutely loved being held in her arms as she carried him upstairs.

She makes it upstairs, pausing at the door to Henry's room, before moving on to her own. Whatever had spooked Robin had to be something serious, leaving such a precious treasure with her. It would be easier to protect the boy if he stayed with her during the night. It takes a bit of maneuvering, since she is out of practice, but she manages to get her door open without disturbing the child too much.

His head comes up to scan his new surroundings as she walks over to the bed and gently sets him down. "Is this your room?"

She nods, kneeling on the floor in front of him so she can pull off his boots. "Yes it is." She mumbles to him. Going on the memory of what Henry liked at this age, she decides to ask him, "Would you prefer a story or a song?"

Those innocent eyes blink up at her and she can feel her heart melt just a bit more. "Can you sing to me, Ms. Gina?" He whispers. "Papa can only tell stories…"

A chuckle escapes her lips at that comment. "Of course, sweetheart." She gets up and slips into bed beside the little boy, pushing her heels off so she can be comfortable.

The only song that pops into her mind is one that she always sang to Henry. It might be religious, but it summed up exactly how she felt about her son. And this beautiful little boy that had an innocent smile and his father's dimples is making her feel the same thing. So, she begins to sing "Amazing Grace".

By the time she finishes the first part of the song, Roland is asleep. She goes to get out of bed, but a light weight stops her.

The boy is snuggled as close as he can get, one hand clutching the front of her shirt. It would be nothing to pry his hand away and leave the room so that she can finish dishes, but she really does not want to leave this spot. Right now, she is not the Evil Queen…she is just Gina. And she wants to do nothing but relish this little moment of someone needing her to simply be there.

She wraps an arm around the boy and allows her eyes to drift closed. It does not take long before she drifts off to sleep herself.


	3. Just a Little Pixie Dust

**A/N:** This one took a long time to right, but last night's episode kind of kicked me into gear to produce it. Again, send me your prompts! I will also do a separate story for other pairings (mostly Captain Swan, although I might attempt some other pairings).

**Disclaimer:** After last night, I think Once Upon a Time owns me…not the other way around.

…

**Prompt:** Robin get heavy injured by the Wicked Witch, Regina trying to heal him with magic, but her magic isn't powerful enough and even Hospital and real medication do work, so Regina seems to let robin go, because his wounds don't heal and after he "seems" to be dead, Regina cries and one of her tears fell on his tattoo which seems to break the "curse" and heal him...

…

Her eyes stay on the figure in the hospital bed, even as Whale approaches her. He really does not have to tell her anything. She knows the truth…she knows what is going to happen, but she just cannot muster up the strength to tell him to get the hell out. No matter how much hearing the words is going to hurt.

"I'm sorry, Regina. We've done everything that we can."

She nods her head, dismissing the doctor. But her eyes never drift away from the thief that had become her new reason for living. She knew that modern medicine would not stop this curse…not if her own magic couldn't. The moment her own spell had not worked, she knew that she would be saying goodbye to her second chance at happily ever after.

As impossible as it might seem, Zelena is much crueler than Cora had ever been. Daniel had not suffered for too long. The curse that had been cast on Robin meant that he would die in agony. He had stared up at the ceiling, screaming different names as his mind and body were tortured by the spell. Only the morphine had stopped him from thrashing about and crying out in pain.

Only one thing could break this curse…True Love's Kiss.

Unfortunately, that is impossible. They had allowed Roland to try, but he is much too young to understand love, so it did not work. Regina would have tried herself, but she knows that it is useless.

Because, while she may love with her entire soul, she needs her heart to be beating in her chest for it to be considered True Love.

Taking a deep breath, she walks through the door and to his bedside. His normally smiling face (yes, he even smiled in his sleep) is pulled back in a grimace, as if the medicine is starting to wear off. She takes a seat beside the bed, grabbing his hand and pulling it to her lips.

She sits like that for a few moments, trying to memorize the feel of his skin on her lips. Just something to remember on the cold nights that she knows are in her future. A flash of black ink draws her gaze, and she begins to trace the lion with her fingers.

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid." She whispers to the room. "I ran away from that tavern…away from you because I knew that if I let love in again, I would only receive more pain. I thought that I couldn't hurt as much as I did when I had to let Daniel go…or giving Henry up to save everyone else. But you just had to walk into my life and prove me wrong, you stupid thief."

Tears start running down her face as she brushes her lips against the tattoo that has haunted her dreams for decades. "I am so sorry, Robin. If I wasn't such a coward, we could have had so much more time together. Instead, I just get another entry on my long list of regrets."

Unable to take it anymore, she presses her forehead against his stomach and begins to sob as she clings to his arm. "God, I don't want to say goodbye, Robin. I love you."

She chants those last 3 words over and over as she cries. Regina is so caught up in her misery that she does not realize that her tears are falling on the tattoo. She also does not see the skin around the lion shimmer, as if it had been covered in pixie dust, before it fades away.

Robin struggles to open his eyes. He feels exhausted, but he knows that he needs to wake up, if only for a few minutes. He can hear her sobbing, and he cannot stand that sound. He needs to comfort her and find out what has happened.

Finally, he forces his eyelids open and looks down to see the soft raven hair of his not-so-Evil Queen. She is crying over him as if this is his wake. He lifts his unoccupied hand up, surprised at how difficult he finds it to move, before allowing it to rest in the silken strands. "Milady…" He croaks out.

Her head comes up, brown eyes staring at him in surprise. "R-Robin?! How?!" She calls out.

He raises an eyebrow, as that seems to be the only movement he can make without a lot of effort. "I was hoping you would tell me, Your Majesty. I just woke up."

She shakes her head as more tears begin to fall. "On second thought, I don't give a damn." She throws herself into his arms, burying her face into his neck. "You're still alive and that's all that matters."

The thief struggles a bit, but finally gets his arms around the woman that he had fallen in love with. "Eventually, you are going to have to tell me what happened."

"But not right now, thief." She says, before pressing her lips to his.

…..

On the other side of the glass, a certain fairy watches the scene with a small smile. For a minute there, she was not sure that her plan would have worked. Luckily, Regina had done as she had anticipated.

No one had realized that Tinkerbell had taken some precautions with a few of the townspeople after the death of Neal. His death had hurt too many, and she could not let anyone else suffer. So she had decided to use pixie dust to place protection on the people she could get to. And it did not take a genius to know that Zelena would go after the people that Regina cared for first. Robin had been the first she had visited.

All it took was some pixie dust over the tattoo (what could she say, Tinkerbell always had a flair for the dramatic), tears, and three little words to break the curse…

….

**A/N:** So, that was a lot of fun. Send me in your prompts, whether it is here, or on my Tumblr (little-miss-gambit). Thanks for reading and see you soon!


	4. Interrupted

**A/N:** **I got bored on Tumblr today and requested more prompts. I received 5 Outlaw Queen and 1 Captain Swan, so I shouldn't be bored for awhile. Anyways, here is the next one-shot.**

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own OUAT, just the calendar.

…

**Prompt:** Roland walks up on the Outlaw Queen kiss.

…

This is not what she had actually planned on happening when she made the decision to come find Robin (not that she is going to complain about this plot twist). All she had wanted was to cash in on his offer for a drink.

Then he had started apologizing for losing her heart and promising to get it back for her. She was floored by his sincerity. Most of the town would have crushed her heart the moment they got it in their hands, while others would write off its theft as a win for them. He seemed to care about what happened to her, and no one had truly cared since Henry. So, she allowed herself to get caught up in the emotions she had felt from both his declaration and Snow's speech, and she had pulled him in for a kiss.

Panic floods through her as she realizes that he is not really responding. She pulls away from him, dreading the disgusted look that must be on his face right now. Yet, she cannot keep herself from looking.

What she sees there erases all thoughts of running from her mind. She is almost positive that her heart is skipping a beat in whatever hole Zelena has locked it in. She has never seen the combination of shock and wonder on someone's face…at least, not when they are looking at her.

She starts to pull him back toward her at the same moment that he steps forward to press himself to her body. His mouth begins to devour hers, the passion between them burning hotter than the campfire. Her eyes drift closed as his hand brushes against her cheek before slipping into her hair. The other hand runs down her side, before gripping her backside to pull her as close as he possibly can. She clings to his coat as he legs start to wobble.

Neither of them register the movement in the brush, nor do they see the little silhouette running toward the light of the campfire. Roland stops abruptly when he sees the two of them, tilting his head in confusion. "Papa?"

They jump apart at the sound of the voice and turn toward the little boy. Regina quickly looks away as her face begins to heat up. At least she'll be able to blame the redness on the fire. Robin stares at his son for a moment before clearing his throat. "Roland? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Tuck?"

He runs up to his father, arms open wide. The thief smiles and immediately picks him up and holds him close. "It's bedtime, Papa. And you tell better stories than Tuck."

The queen cannot help but smile at the little boy curled up against his father's chest. They really did look like a perfect family, even without a mother there. Those big eyes of his turn to the woman and he beams up at her. "Hi, my majesty."

Robin chuckles at that. "It's 'your majesty'."

"That's what I said!" He yells in indignation.

She moves a bit closer, so he can see her better in the firelight. "How about you call me Regina instead?"

"'Kay." He says. "Why were you kissing my papa, Gina?"

The blush deepens on her cheeks as she opens her mouth to answer. Unfortunately, no sound comes out, making her look like a fool. Her eyes flicker to Robin, hoping that he will change the subject.

"It is not polite to ask people questions like that, Roland." He scolds, trying to hide the embarrassment.

His nose scrunches up in confusion. "But I thinked queens can only kiss kings…"

A hand runs over his curls and he turns to look at the queen in question. "A queen may kiss whomever she wishes, as long as it means something."

"And what does it mean to you?" He asks innocently.

Robin cannot help but start at his child's inquiry. And as much as he wants to hear her answer, he knows that he needs to stop this line of questioning. "Roland…" He groans out.

She quickly cuts him off. "It means quite a bit to me, dear." The thief tenses up at the small confession, but she keeps her eyes on the four year old. "Your papa was helping me and I needed to thank him for that. I did not know that I was keeping him from bedtime." She finally turns her gaze to Robin. "I think it's time for me to head home as well."

"You do realize that we are going to have to talk, milady." He says, giving her a look.

Regina smirks at him. "Of course we do, thief. Don't forget, I still owe you a drink. Goodnight, gentlemen." She says, running her hand over Roland's head once more before turning to leave.

"Night, Gina!" The little boy calls out, waving one hand. Father and son stand there and watch as her figure fades into the shadows. He turns to his father, smiling at him. "I really like her, Papa."

Robin chuckles as he starts walking toward their camp. "So do I, boy. So do I."


	5. Meet the Family

**A/N:** One prompt down, 6 more to go (possibly more if I receive more requests). I'm actually not too happy with this one, but I hope that y'all will enjoy it. If you have a prompt for me (I also do Captain Swan prompts), PM me here or go to my Tumblr (little-miss-gambit)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time. If I did, we'd have Hook tied up quite a bit more often, but in an entirely different situation.

…

**Prompt:** Regina introduces Henry (with memories) to his stepdad and stepbrother.

…

The smirk on Regina's face as she watches her sister melt down to nothing quickly disappears as the memories of the past year come rushing back in full force. She stumbles as she remembers ripping her heart out of her chest and trying to bury it in the woods. She remembers being attacked by a flying monkey, trying to put herself under a sleeping curse, and the fact that she had a half-sister who was an odd shade of green and kept stealing her clothes.

She also remembers everything about Robin and Roland. Meeting the thief and saving Roland. She also recalls how it did not take long for the sarcastic conversations between her and Robin to turn into passionate nights in her room and sneaking around like hormonal teenagers. She even remembers him giving her a ring in the woods, right before the curse hit, swearing that he would always find her.

Her head is still spinning when a familiar voice starts calling out. "Mom!" Instinctively, she turns to see Henry running down the street, heading for the small group that had taken on Zelena. She tenses up, waiting for him to run into Emma's already open arms.

Henry bypasses her, and slams into Regina, arms wrapping around her waist. "Mom! I remember!"

Tears begins to fall as she pulls him into a hug. She had felt no hope this morning, expecting to die in battle with her sister. Now, she is receiving everything she has ever wanted. Her hand runs over his hair, making sure that this isn't some dream. "I love you so much, Henry." She mumbles against his hair.

He smiles up at her. "I love you too! And I missed you so much!"

A smile graces her lips as she presses a kiss to his forehead. "You didn't even know who I was for the past year…"

In true preteen fashion, he rolls his eyes at her. "Speaking of the past year, what happened with everyone in the Enchanted Forest? Did we miss anything important?"

Charming starts laughing while Snow gives her stepmother a look. "Would you like to go first, Regina?" She asks with a chuckle.

The Queen turns red as she glares at the 2 of them. Of course they would decide to tease her about this. In fact, they had warned her that this would happen. "Shut up!" She hisses at them.

Emma and Hook are staring at her in awe. "Are you actually blushing, your majesty?" The pirate mutters.

Dark brown eyes cut over to him. "You can shut up too!"

"What is going on?" The savior asks, genuinely confused.

Before anyone can answer, another voice is heard calling her name. "Gina!"

She is once again spinning around, searching for the little boy that had helped to heal her heart over the past year. She spots him as he comes running through the ever growing crowd. "Roland!" She calls out to him.

He turns to her and smiles, those dimples prominent on his face. "GINA!" He hollers, jumping into her arms.

She picks him up and spins him around, laughing out loud. That really ended up making most of the residents uncomfortable, since she wasn't laughing maniacally and trying to kill Snow White. It is a genuine laugh. She pulls the boy in close to her, pressing a kiss to his temple. "It is so good to see you again."

Henry has an eyebrow up, reminding her so much of Emma in that moment. "Uh, what's going on?"

She doesn't get to speak before she feels an arm slide around her shoulders. She looks up and cannot help but smile at the man standing beside her. "Here you are, milady."

Her grin widens, and she sets Roland on the ground. "Took you long enough, thief." She grabs his scarf and pulls him down for a kiss.

There are several gasps heard, along with one little boy pretending to be sick while being secretly pleased with the events. Henry is staring at the scene, bug-eyed before he finally snaps. "What is going on?!"

She pulls back and turns to her son, blushing once again. Of course, she can hear the Charmings and Hook snickering (even though Hook has no idea what is going on either) in the background. "Sorry…Robin. Roland, this is my son Henry."

Both of them turn to the boy and smile. She had talked about him so much and they had been looking forward to meeting him for so long. "Henry, this is my fiancé, Robin Hood and his son Roland…"

She bites down on her lower lip as she watches the three men in her life size each other up, before Robin extends a hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Henry. We've heard quite a bit from your mother."

Henry eyes the hand for a moment before grinning like a maniac and shaking it. "This is so awesome!"

Everyone gives the boy a look. "You are excited." She whispers, pleased that he is not upset with this turn of events.

"Of course I am!" He yells out, looking as if he is about to start dancing through the town. "Robin Hood is going to be my stepdad! THE Robin Hood! How sweet is that?!"

The thief turns to his fiancé, confused. "I take it that I am known in this world?"

The boy's eyes light up. "Just wait until movie night! I cannot wait to see the look on your face!"

"What's a movie?" Roland asks.

Henry turns to him. "You haven't seen a movie yet?"

"They've been living in the woods." She says.

"Then I guess I need to educate my new brother on the modern world. Come on, Roland! We'll try the arcade first." He grabs the little boy's hand, and begins to walk down the street.

Emma comes up beside her, smirking as she watches the two boys. "He took that news very well."

Regina returns the grin, leaning against Robin. "Just remember that when you go public with Hook."

The two of them follow their sons, leaving the savior sputtering behind them.


	6. What I Want

**A/N:** So, I started this prompt a couple days, but I struggled with it. That is because, while I have written smut before, I have never posted any of it. I've always felt that it was not good enough. The smut was requested, so I couldn't leave it out this time. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy this! Definitely AU after tonight's episode!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time. If I did, then I would give Hook a damn break for once. I would also have more Roland in the episodes. That adorable little hobbit!

**WARNING:** **HERE BE SMUT! BAD SMUT, BUT SMUT NONE-THE-LESS! **

…

**Prompt:** After a meeting with the Charming and Captain Swan, Robin confronts Regina about their kiss in the woods. Smut ensues. Then a fluffy morning after scene with Emma finding out about Outlaw Queen…

…

Regina cannot help but let out a sigh of relief as everyone starts heading for her foyer after saying their goodbyes. Part of her is questioning her sanity at the moment. She had actually thought that it was a good idea to invite Emma and the Charmings over for a little late-night strategy meeting. It had been a ploy to take her mind off the fact that she had made out in the woods with Robin Hood like a teenager before freaking out and running away.

What she hadn't expected was the thief to walk in the house with them, as well as one extremely bitchy pirate captain.

So she had spent the last 45 minutes serving tea to people who had once been her mortal enemies, pretending to be fascinated with the two idiots and their not so bright ideas. She also had to deal with the puppy dog eyes that Emma kept throwing toward Hook while he faked like he didn't care. And all that time trying to ignore the fact the Robin's eyes had never really strayed from her.

She really shouldn't have let Snow's speech go to her head. Because now she is going to have to deal with all of these awkward moments between her and Locksley. She might actually have to find a new place to think on her own too…

Brown eyes study the table, already holding 2 half full coffee mugs in her hands. She wants to get this done as quickly as possible so she can go to bed and try to forget the past couple days. A second trip doesn't sound too appealing, but she is just going to have to deal.

Suddenly, a large hand comes into view and begins to pick up the rest of the dishes on the table. Her eyes are once again drawn to the black ink on his forearm. She is growing to hate that damn tattoo…every time she sees it, she is reminded of the life that she had given up so long ago.

"I thought you had left with the others." She says, trying to keep all of the emotion out of her voice. Part of her is estatic that he is still here while the Evil Queen side wants to use some magic and leave him in the middle of the woods, naked.

Damn. Now she cannot get the image of him without clothes out of her head…

He gives her a look. "Is that truly what you thought, milady? Or were you merely hoping for that outcome?"

She walks toward the kitchen, Robin at her heels. She really does not want to be rude to him. Then again, she is the Evil Queen. This is her house and she can be as rude as she damn well pleases. She puts the dishes in the sink before turning to face him. "A little bit of both. Now, what do you want?"

Robin slips beside her to deposit the dishes in his arms into the sink as well. "Surely you jest. You know exactly why I am here. We need to discuss what took place last night."

A dark chuckle echoes around the kitchen as she takes a couple steps away from him. "I am sure you know what a kiss is, thief. And you know that it meant nothing."

His body tenses up and she gets the feeling that she has finally pushed him too far. In seconds, she is pressed against the counter, his hands resting beside her hips in order to block her in.

Their noses nearly touch as he leans in close. Her hands tremble at her sides as she feels his breath against her skin, much as she had the previous evening. "Do not lie to me, Regina. It definitely meant something."

Now her lower lip begins to quiver, but she is still trying to be defiant. "What makes you think that?"

A hand drifts up her side and her eyes flutter closed at the touch. "You wouldn't have run away if it meant nothing. You would have taken exactly what you wanted."

"I did take what I wanted."

He leans in closer, his lips brushing against her ear as he speaks once again. "Then why are you trembling in my arms now, your majesty?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. There is no sarcastic response that she can make right now. She just wants him in any way that she can have him, consequences be damned. She runs her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

The only movement in the room is Robin breathing in out against her ear, as he waits for her to make up her mind. She can either pull him closer or push him away. And as much as he wishes for her to choose the former, he will walk out the door if she really does not want this.

Her hands drift down, clutching the scarf around his neck that had become a mainstay in his wardrobe. He allows his lips to barely brush against her jawline as he pulls himself back, wanting to see the look on her face.

The brown in her eyes is nearly consumed by black as she looks up at him. Painted lips are parted as she tries to catch her breath. It is the same look he had seen on her face the night before. Feeling the tug on his scarf, he moves forward at the same time she does and their lips meet once again.

This kiss is much different from their last. It is desperate…a clash of lips, teeth, and tongues as they see who can take control. His hands grip her hips, pulling her against him. She lets out a groan at the feel of him, her hand twisting in the green material.

She jerks her head back, causing him to look at her in confusion. Without a word, she pulls the scarf over his head and tosses it in some random direction. He grins at her. "Eager, your majesty?"

Her eyes narrow on him. "Shut up and get naked, thief."

"As milady commands." He says, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Regina drinks in the sight of the newly bared flesh, biting her lower lip. The life he led has been both harsh and kind to his body. She can see some scars, but he was well defined from his archery. She runs her fingers over a scar on his collarbone, then with her lips.

He lets out a growl that makes her knees go weak. "Your turn." He calls out, reaching for her button down shirt. She goes to help him, but it is not necessary. He tugs it open and buttons go flying everywhere. Her mouth opens to yell at him for destroying one of her favorite blouses, but the heated look in his eyes stops the complaints.

His eyes are focused on the purple lace bra that she is wearing. It is now that she realizes that he has never seen one before. The women of the Enchanted Forest used corsets still. He pushes the useless silk off of her shoulders so he can get a better look at her. His hands slide back up her body to brush against the lace.

She shivers and arches her back, pressing her breasts into his hands. He groans at the feel of her, running his thumbs along the edges of the material and barely brushing against her skin. "You look magnificent." He breathes out, tugging the cups down so he can feel her skin on skin.

Her head falls back as he brushes her nipples, her hands gripping the counter for support. A gasp escapes her parted lips as he tugs at the sensitive nubs. His eyes darken at the sound and he repeats the movement a few times to see what other noises he could get her to make.

Robin leans down and takes one nipple in his mouth, causing her to cry out. She reaches one hand up to grip at his hair once again, arching into him. He runs his tongue over it a few time as he suckles, pulling the most delicious noises from her lips. His mouth then moves over to pay the same attention to her other breast. But he does not have the patience to keep up with the teasing for too long. He'll have enough time to tease her later.

He pulls his head back and smirks up at the Queen. Her eyes are now fully black as she stares up at him. Her chest rises and falls with the heavy breaths that she keeps drawing. She stands up straight and reaches behind her, unhooking the bra and tossing it off to join his scarf and shirt.

Her hands reach out and grab the waistband of his jeans, pulling him into her. She presses her lips to his once again as she starts to unbutton his pants. He grins against her mouth as he pushes at the waistband of her skirt. It doesn't budge, so he allows his hands to roam, searching for whatever kind of fastener keeps the blasted thing on her.

His fingers find and lower the zipper at the same time that she pulls down his own. Her hand slips beneath the material and she grins against his mouth the moment she realizes that he is going commando.

A groan escapes his lips as she closes her hand around his erection. Control shifts for a moment as she runs her hand down his length. He squeezes his eyes shut before grabbing her wrist and pulling her away. Her head tilts to the side in confusion, but then she chuckles as he grabs the black skirt and shoves it down her body to pool at her feet. His thumbs hook into either side of her panties and start to work them down her hips as well. "Eager much?" She purrs.

He grabs her bare hips and hoists her up on the counter, causing her to squeak out at the sudden movement. Suddenly, it seems like a bad idea to tease him. His hands go back to the purple lace, pulling them down her legs before flinging them behind his back.

She slides her legs open as he moves forward. His own pants fall to the floor as he pulls her to the edge, settling her directly over his arousal. Regina grabs his shoulders, rubbing against him. "Please…" She whispers, her lips barely brushing his as she leans in close. "Robin, please."

It is his name on her lips that is his undoing. He thrusts into her and watches in fascination as she throws her head back and moans. It has been so long for the both of them that they do not try to take things slow. Her nails dig into his shoulders, leaving crescent moon shapes in his skin.

Their foreheads press against one another. Their breath mingles with every pant and moan. The two of them attempt to get as close as they can get, melding their two silhouettes into one, their eyes never moving from the other's gaze. Robin is fascinated at the normally reserved and in control Queen finally letting loose. And Regina is amazed that someone can still look at her as if she is the sun after everything that she has done.

She gasps against his mouth as he starts moving faster. She is so close to climax that she can almost taste it. Her other leg wraps around his hip, so that she can move with him. He takes the hint and begins to move fast, drawing more of those sexy sounds from her lips.

Suddenly, she is scouring his back with her nails, crying out as she finally tips over the edge. He groans, feeling her tighten around him in every way possible. It is not long before he falls over the edge himself, burying his face into her neck.

Her hands come up and cradle his head, holding him against her as they try to regain their wits. A slight whimper escapes her throat when she feels him slip out of her, already feeling a bit colder at the loss.

Robin lifts his head up at the sound. "Are you alright, Regina?"

She smiles up at him, running a hand over the side of his face. "I'm fine."

"Do you still wish for me to leave?"

Regina chuckles. "I'd rather have you take me upstairs."

"As milady commands." He says, hoisting her up into his arms.

He manages to take two steps before stumbling, forgetting that his pants are still around his ankles. She cannot help but laugh out loud before waving a hand. They kiss once again as purple smoke consumes them to take them to her bedroom.

…

Regina spins around as she hears the stairs creek, eyes searching for the thief. This is definitely a new feeling for her, having a man stay the night (of his own free will). But there is a part of her that is waiting for him to run, now that he has gotten into her bed.

The grin that curves his mouth the moment that he sets his eyes on her silences that part of her. There is no way that he is going to run wearing nothing but a pair of unfastened jeans. Instead, he starts walking straight toward her. "Good morning, your majesty."

Her eyes roll back. It seems like he is enjoying his new term of endearment. Two can play at this game… "Took you long enough to wake up, thief." She says, turning back to the stove.

His arms slip around her waist and he rests his chin on her shoulder. "Sorry, but something kept me up all night."

She turns in his arms so that she can hold him close. "I would apologize for that, but I am not really sorry about that."

Robin laughs at the cheekiness of the Evil Queen. It is not something that he has ever thought that he would see. He leans in, pressing his lips to hers.

The doorbell echoes through the house, shattering their quiet morning. She lets out a groan, resting her head against his chest for a moment. "Reality calls." She mumbles.

"How about I get the door?"

Brown eyes go wide for a moment before she smirks. "You know what, go ahead."

He heads for the foyer, followed by Regina. She is trying not to laugh like a maniac at the thought of whoever being on the other side of the door seeing Robin in his state of dress. It is going to be priceless. Robin opens the door to reveal the blond savior.

Emma stares at the man, her mouth falling open for a moment before she turns a bit red. "Oh…hi Robin."

The thief grins at her. "Good morning, Emma. Is there anything that you need?"

It takes a moment for the princess to get her bearings before she is able to answer. "I just wanted to talk to Regina about the plan, but it can wait a bit longer. Sorry for interrupting." Then she down the front stairs and moving as fast as she can without running.

Regina can't help but giggle. It is not often that she sees Emma as flustered as she just was.

He closes the door and starts walking back to her. "Did you have fun, milady?"

"Yes." She says, heading back toward the food. "Even though this meeting is going to be useless."

"What makes you say that?"

She snorts. "If Emma is anything like her mother, the entire town is going to know about the two of us in about an hour. We will spend the entire strategy session getting stared at. You might even have your intentions questioned."

He is once again pressed against her back, nuzzling her neck. "Sounds like fun."

Her hands grip his as she lets her eyes drift closed. The town might still be in danger, but right now, she cannot muster up the will to care about anything more than the man holding her close.


	7. Sick Day

**A/N:**** Sorry it has taken me so long to upload this one. Catching up on the fanfiction that I read and having random fangirl moments over the other shows that I obsess over. This one is much shorter than I normally post, but I couldn't really think of much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time, only a calendar.

…

**Prompt**: Robin has a cold and is afraid of modern medicine, so Regina ends up taking care of him.

….

Regina is trying her best not to roll her eyes at the man that is currently taking up her entire couch. Unfortunately, it is a struggle she is not so sure she is going to win. She had always thought that Henry gave her so much trouble when he was sick because he was just a little boy.

After the last 24 hours, she is almost positive that it is a man thing.

It had simply started out as a case of sniffles. She had told Robin to get some rest and gave him some medicine that would at least ease the symptoms. But of course, he had to be a stubborn ass and not listen to her. Now, she has an overgrown man child laying in her living room, whining about a cold.

His eyes focus on her as she comes walking toward him. His teeth are chattering despite the fact that he is under several blankets. His nose is red from having to wipe it so much, and his eyes are bloodshot due to lack of sleep. "M-milady." He manages to say. Then his eyes grow wide at the sight of the bottle in her hands. "Not again."

She perches herself on the edge of the couch beside him, huffing at him. "Yes again. It will help."

"I don't want it." He grumbles like a child as he wipes his nose.

If she wasn't so annoyed, she'd probably laugh at him. The Prince of Thieves is refusing to drink some NyQuil. And he has been refusing all of this time. Part of her has thought of forcing him, but she would have to use magic to do so. So she usually just allows him to suffer.

She shakes the bottle at him, not wanting to give in so quickly. "Come on. It's cherry flavored."

He looks at her as if she has lost her mind. "If that is what cherries taste like in this realm, I shall avoid them."

"Clad to see the cold hasn't dented your sense of humor." She says, placing the bottle on the end table. Her hand comes up, wiping his damp hair off of his forehead. "Why won't you take the medicine?"

Robin's eyes drift closed at her touch. "Those potions are more likely to kill me than cure me. I will wait it out as I always do."

The queen smiles softly at him. "This realm is much better at making medicine than ours. All this will do is make you sleep so your body can heal."

He shakes his head at her, once again reaching up to wipe his nose. "I shall be fine, your majesty."

She finally loses the battle and rolls her eyes at him, although she is still smiling softly. "If that is really want." She gets to her feet. "Is there anything else you need from me, thief?"

His hand comes up and grips hers as tightly as he can manage. "Just you." He whispers, trying to flash his best smile but ruining it with a cough.

She scoffs at him. "I am surprised that you think you can still flirt at this point."

He sits up after a moment of struggling and coughing. "Please, Regina."

It is her name on his lips that makes her give in. She sits down in the spot that he had just left open for her. Then, she tugs him down gently, resting his head in her lap. One hand grabs a remote while the other slips through his hair. Once again, his eyes are drifting closed at her touch. "Which movie would you like to watch now?"

"I wish to see your story, milady."

A groan escapes her lips, but she is having trouble denying him anything while he is ill. So she finds the damn movie on Netflix and they settle in to watch "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." She spends the entire movie growling under her breath about all of the things that they have gotten wrong about her fairytale.

"At least they didn't make you a bloody fox." He mutters, causing her to laugh halfway through her rant.

…

**A/N:** I have quite a few more prompts to go, but I also have a Captain Swan one-shot in my head that won't leave me alone. And I'll have to write it before Sunday so that the episode does not make it pointless! We'll see what I end up posting up. Happy reading!

-Dream-


	8. Bet You're Jealous

**A/N:**** This prompt went from some 700 word story to this thing. So did not expect it to work like this, especially after how short my last one was. I am also overwhelmed with the response that I have gotten for this collection on both here and Tumblr! I love all of you guys! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Once Upon a Time. They actually own my damn soul!**

…

**Prompt:** Regina gets jealous when Robin is talking to Ruby at Granny's. Established/Secret Outlaw Queen

…

Regina cannot take her eyes off the two of them, no matter how much she wants to.

Granted, she knows that it is nothing more than an innocent conversation. At least, it is on his part. And she wants to believe that Ruby is just being friendly, since she has a thing with Whale. But it does not stop the mayor from tensing up every time the woman throws her head back in laughter or bends over a little further to show off some cleavage.

This kind of jealousy is something new for Regina, only rivaled by the way she felt toward Ms. Sawn when she first came into town and began visiting Henry. Part of her wishes that she could deny the feeling, but there is no way that she can now. And what makes it worse is that it is all her fault anyway.

She is the one that had requested that Robin keep their relationship a secret. The citizens need to be focused on defeating her sister and breaking this damn curse, not gossiping over the man currently occupying her bed.

So they spend their days apart, being civil to one another if they have to interact. And their nights are spent tangled up in the sheets of her bed.

But it is obvious (to her) that he hates the arrangement. Who wouldn't? He probably feels like the thief that she calls him (now it is more of a term of endearment than an insult), sneaking in and out of her house. Who would really like to live a life as someone's dirty little secret?

This scene plays on her insecurities as well. Maybe he is tired of their trysts. Ruby wouldn't force him to hide a relationship with her. They would be able to sit across a booth from one another, holding hands and being yet another sappy couple. And they could do all of that with the blessing of the town.

The moment that Robin's relationship with her would come to light, people will begin to question his sanity. Or they will assume that she has him tied to her with magic. Because who would ever wish to willingly get close to the Evil Queen?

Her train of thought does nothing to quell the jealousy burning in her stomach. All she can do is stare across the diner at the two of them while she fantasizes about grabbing a handful of the brunette's hair and fling her as far away from her thief as she can. She manages to keep control of herself, but just barely judging the grip she has on her fork. That control disappears the moment that Ruby dares to place her hand on his shoulder.

Unable to indulge in her violent daydreams, Regina decides to take the only other course of action she can see. Her silverware clatters to the table as she pushes herself out of the booth and starts walking toward them.

The Prince of Thieves is the first one to see her approach. Instinctively, he tenses up, preparing himself to pretend as if he does not know that regal woman in every possible way a man can know a woman.

He notices the dark look on her face and suddenly wishes that he had brought his crossbow with him, for protection from her wrath if nothing else. The polite smile that had been on his face since the waitress had come up to talk fades away. He is going to have to keep the love of his life from doing something stupid…and he'll probably get injured in the process.

Ruby notices the change in his behavior and looks up to see Regina making her across the diner. The two of them are so focused on each other that they do not notice that she is smirking and taking several steps back.

Instead of going after the wolf, Regina walks right up to Robin. He flashes a wary smile, hoping that he can defuse the situation without outing their relationship and pissing her off even more. "Good morning, your maj—."

His greeting is cut off as the mayor grabs his neckerchief and jerks him forward into a kiss. Robin's eyes go wide at the sudden public display of affection. He quickly gets over his shock, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer.

A few of the occupants in the diner gasp at the intimate moment, not used to seeing the affectionate side of the Evil Queen. Most roll their eyes and return to their meals, not really caring about the situation.

It is the random noises at one particular table that finally gets the two of them to pull apart and figure out what is going on. A couple of booths over, Snow and Henry are both laughing and cheering. Charming is disturbed at the scene that he just witnessed while Emma has her head on the table and seems to be pouting. The pregnant princess turns toward her daughter and husband. "HA! Henry and I were right! Both of you owe us 20 bucks!"

Regina stands up straight, glaring over at her family. "Excuse me?!"

Everyone is now watching as Charming pulls a bill out of his wallet and hands it to his wife. Emma repeat the action with Henry, who is grinning like an idiot. "Thanks, Mom." He says, slipping the money in his pocket.

"You made a bet?!" She yells out, scandalized. She does not know what has upset her most, the fact that her son is betting on her love life, or the fact that her and Robin haven't been as discreet as she thought. She decides to focus on the former. "You let Henry bet on something like this?!"

Ruby laughs as she walks toward the Charming family. Snow holds up the money and the wolf snatches it as she walks by. "Thanks for the fun, Snow."

Robin starts to chuckle beside her, but she ignores him. Her arms cross over her chest as she glares at her step-daughter. "You paid Red to flirt with Robin?!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Well, yeah. The only other person that might make you jealous is Emma, and she refused to try."

The Queen scoffs at them. "I wasn't jealous."

Chuckles turn into outright laughter and she turns her glare to the thief. "Shut up!"

"If that was not jealousy, I would hate to see what is." The Savior says, rolling her eyes at them.

"So, the bet was to see if I would get jealous?"

David shakes his head. "There was no doubt about that part. We were betting on your reaction. Emma and I figured that you would slap Ruby. Snow and Henry said you'd make out with Hood and finally go public."

Her face goes crimson at the comment. The rest of Storybrooke assuming things is one thing. But the fact that her son knows that she has been sneaking around is what finally sets her off. She opens her mouth to yell at the prince, but nothing comes out. So she huffs and stalks out of the diner.

Seconds late, the bell over the door rings to let her know that she is being followed. A hand grips her upper arm and she is gently spun around, coming face-to-face with Robin. "Milady? Are you alright?"

She takes a deep breath. "More embarrassed than anything. I mean, my own son was in there betting that I would kiss you."

"You couldn't keep us hidden forever, Regina." He whispers.

Brown eyes go wide as she reaches up to cup his cheek. "It was never my intention to keep us a secret forever. I just need everyone to stay focused on Zelena, rather than our love life."

He leans in, forehead resting on hers. "They know what is at stake. But they also need a little bit of a distraction." He smirks. "Speaking of which, am I allowed to take you out on a proper date now? Since we don't have to stay a secret anymore?"

Dark red lips curve into a smile. "I would love nothing more." She murmurs, running her fingers through his hair and tugging him down for another kiss, no longer caring who might see them now.

…

**A/N:** I'm hoping to get the other prompts that I have received done soon, so I can get some more added on while I am at it. If you have a prompt for me, send me a review or message here. Or you can go on my Tumblr (little-miss-gambit). I also want to write some Captain Swan prompts, if you'll send them to me! Thanks guys!

-Dream-


End file.
